Choosing a method to distribute content over the Internet often requires tradeoffs to be made in the speed of delivery and the level of control over that content. Using a central distribution point, such as a central cloud service, allows a content provider greater control over which clients access the content and greater ability to update the content, but clients need to be authenticated and the central service may be located far away from the client—slowing the speed of delivery. Using a content distribution network (CDN), however, allows clients to more quickly access content as edge servers are positioned across a geographic area, but at the expense of the provider's control and ability to update that content because the content needs to be distributed throughout a CDN, and may not include access controls as a result. Developers and providers of content are forced to choose between one method of delivery or another, and changing the delivery method is often unwieldy, time consuming, and resource intensive.